Broken Time: Fall, Redemption and Rebirth
by jeit93
Summary: The war against Salem is lost. The army of the kingdoms has been destroyed, except for few survivors that began to perish one by one. Almost every hope is gone but one. A chance to erase our mistakes before they even happened. However, this is going to require a sacrifice. Based on RWBY: Grimm Reaper


Broken Time: Fall, Redemption and Rebirth

-o-

I don't understand how it happened.

We managed to unite all the kingdoms.

We rebuild Penny.

Jaune revived Pyrrha using the Scepter of Creation.

We managed to have an advantage over Cinder getting Mercury and Emerald to support us before we could kill her.

I managed to kill Ragna and recover all the Muramasa weapons he had stolen, despite having to sacrifice my left arm.

We just had to end Salem and the war would be over.

We still fail.

With their last breaths Tyrian, Hazel and Watts managed to remove the relics to hand them over to the witch before she eliminated them by ceasing to be useful.

Using the instruments of power, the red-eyed woman called the God of Light and the God of Darkness. With the power that ran through her body, she murdered them and absorbed their powers, becoming an all powerful deity. With only one hand raised half of the army of the kingdoms disappeared in an instant, while the rest had to deal with a more unbeatable version of the Grimm than previously fought - a version that even Ruby couldn't vanish with her eyes-, such as King Tajitsu of kilometers long, Beringel as large as a building , or a gigantic Leviathan than the head disappeared in the clouds.

Everything had become a nightmare from which one could not wake up.

But the worst was what followed.

With our forces razed easily, we all disperse. We could barely have communication for the satellites that had been launched to replace the CCT towers, so we updated with the other groups. But, little by little, everyone fell into silence, making us understand that there was no one left.

We fought to survive. Even getting water became a suicide mission since we had to face an overpowering Grimm that years before we could take down without much delay.

Then we started losing people from our group. SSSN. CVFY. Requiem was lost in the sea when we tried to get from Anima to Sanus. Nora and Ren sacrificed themselves when Creepers ambushed us in a cave. Jaune and Pyrrha gave us time to escape facing a Wyvern. Yang and Blake gave their lives to defeat a Beringel who had been harassing us for days. Weiss used all his life force for a total invocation of the Grimm she had defeated to end a horde that was surrounding us in the Sanus forests.

Ruby ... sigh ... the last thing I saw about her was that she pushed me aside before the jaws of a Leviathan closed over her. Something broke inside me and I destroyed the Grimm by ripping off its head. I could have died in that place if it wasn't because the last of the group that was left besides me: Oscar.

I lost track of time after that. They could have been days, weeks, months or even years since that day. We kept running from Salem, even if we didn't know if he was behind us.

As if fate were making fun of us, we arrived at a place where we hadn't been in a long time: Beacon.

The Wyvern that once was in the remains of the main tower had left to be part of the destruction of the army in the last fight against Salem.

We took refuge in one of the old classrooms that still had a roof when everything fell apart.

"My love, Are you here?" A spooky voice echoed throughout the place that made me shiver to the soul. I remembered that voice. It was full of false tranquility that concealed a murderous intention. We both had barely left the room when something a figure appeared in the hall, walking with all the calm of the world towards us.

The combination of witch, deity and bitch had not changed in that time, still wearing her black clothes that contrasted with her pale skin and white hair. The only thing that changed was that she now had black feather wings behind her back and a presence that made your legs shake even if you couldn't see her.

Our first instinct to run across the hall, but a wall of darkness blocked our way. Once I tried to counteract that with my semblance but it was totally canceled, so now I knew it would be useless to do it again.

We jumped out the window, losing the little aura we had recovered after finding some Beowolves in the ruins of Vale. We ran along the campus, trying to escape the woman who looked at us impassively from the broken window. We didn't stop until we entered the amphitheater, closing the wooden doors using darkness with ice dust. I knew it wouldn't do much, but at least it would save us a little time.

"We're trapped," Oscar's hoarse voice echoed in the roofed open space.

""There must be some way out to get away from her," I said, looking for some way to leave. If we went out the side windows we would be easy to see and the entrance to the dressing room was collapsed. I cursed myself. I had taken us to a dead end.

Oscar puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me towards him, staring at me.

"Kaiden, there is no other option."

"I won't let you do it. We already talked about this."

There was a last resort we could turn to, but the stakes were too high and what was needed was too much: use the last of Oscar's magic for a temporary jump. He would have to use everything he had left to send me back to an earlier point in the time he has been. However, the farther away this point, more magic would be necessary. If in the end we used it, we did not know if it would reach the intended date. Maybe I could end up in one of his past lives while Oscar could die from over-exertion.

"Understand it. We are in the epilogue of the end of the world. We do not know if anyone is left besides us. Even if I fail to take you to the appointed date, we will still have a chance if we manage to anticipate all this."

"I don't mind being stranded in the first Great War, I won't leave you alone knowing you could die."

"You won't be alone," Oscar smiled at me with a tear coming down his face. "We will always be with you, no matter where or when you are."

Listening to that made me feel a deep regret that I hadn't felt since Ruby.

"I don't want to lose you. You're my only family left."

"I'll be fine. If you succeed ... sorry, when you succeed, all this will disappear and it will be a new world."

It was time to accept reality. The world as I knew it was dead. The permanent red sky barely let in the sunlight and leaving us in an eternal twilight. Animals were rarely seen, fearful of the Grimm that roamed the desolate landscapes. There was nothing left to save.

"Get on your knees," Oscar indicated.

He put his hands on his head, closed his eyes and concentrated on the task. I felt my body being wrapped in by a warmth that fell over me like a protective layer.

"I will try to send you to when I met Salem. I know that from there you will know what to do."

I said nothing. My mind was preparing for what could happen, for what I could see and for what I could do. If I arrived at that time of the first meeting, I could perhaps help to cure the disease that Ozma would have and which would kill him. Even though she was the main reason for all that disaster, killing Salem for something he hasn't done yet felt bitter. Maybe if I could guide her through grief if I failed to cure him, everything could go for good.

"It's ready," Oscar warned me with strain in his voice. His face was beaded with sweat and his body struggled to stand.

"Thank you for everything, Oscar. For being there when I needed it most. For taking care of me. For fighting by my side."

"You're welcome. That's what younger brothers are for," he replied with a weak smile. "Good trip, Kaiden. Save this world."

The feeling of warmth from before intensified more and more until I felt that I was roasting on the surface of the Sun. It was then that I felt as if I was sucked into a drain, when I heard an explosion with the sound of the wood breaking and a throbbing pain exploded in my side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know how to describe what I felt during my first and only time travel. I was in one place and at the same time everywhere. I saw and heard various events in history: a battle of the Great War, the Treaty of Vytal, and Blake spilling milk and cleaning it in a hurry before Goodwitch arrived. Time itself stopped meaning something while I was adrift in the sea of events.

It was then that I could see something that caught my attention. Oscar was on four on the floor, coughing up blood while Salem slowly approached him through what was once a wooden door. Right where I had been there was a bloodstain, away from Oscar.

"Hello, dear," Salem said with some coldness.

"Salem," Oscar replied as if spitting the name.

"Where is Kaiden? Don't tell me he abandoned you."

"He didn't abandon me. I sent him away," he said with a weak smile as the red liquid came out of the corner of his lips. "And the question is not where, but when."

The room was filled with a sepulchral silence while Salem's eyes widened with surprise, something that is not common in a deity. She stood next to Oscar and sat on her heels in time to catch him while he collapsed.

"You used all your energy to stop me in the past," she whispered as she stroked his hair. "My influence spans centuries if not millennia, Ozma. We have fought for all that time and could not do anything. Do you think he will do it?"

"I have faith," he said weakly. "I have seen it impossible. Kaiden and all those with whom I have fought alongside. I am sure it will make a difference. There will be a new world for everyone."

"It doesn't have to end this way, Ozma," Salem exclaimed with pain in his voice. "I have the powers of a god that I can share with you. We can make a new world together in which we will do our own miracles."

"A world born from a massacre does not deserve to live if you forget those who came before. It would not be right. You should have let me go. I hoped you would continue with your life while I waited for you."

"I thought about it, but the pain I felt when I lost you was too much that just bringing you back was all I wanted. When I had the courage to end my life, it was too late to be immortal."

"We all make mistakes," Oz sighed. "But there is something I don't regret."

"What is it?"

"Meeting you in that tower," Oscar weakly said before before coughing blood one last time."It was ... the first time ... that I felt ... alive ..."

Ozma. Ozpin. Oscar. They all had different names throughout the ages but I could feel that, since they no longer had magic and with humanity already extinguished, all those lives gave their last breath in the lap of their old love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I have definitely had better landings.

The first thing I saw when I regained my senses was the earth approaching me. I crashed dramatically and the pain I had felt before returned. When I looked at the origin of the wound, I could see a piece of wood embedded deep in my side. With pure willpower I took the object, took a deep breath and ripped it out of my body, blood splattering the dark earth on which I was lying. I took off my worn cloak and tied it around my torso to put pressure on the wound.

I had temporarily resolved one problem, but there was another. Where and when was I?

The place was known to me. Everything was in purple and black tones, from the rocks to the crows that flew over. A chill ran through my body. I was in the Land od the Darkness where the last stand had place and where Salem later went to ask the God of Darkness for help after the one in the Light rejected her. Oscar hadn't sent me when he met her, but there was a chance. Only I should know where to go.

An incandescent light illuminated nearby. It was like when Ruby used his eyes to fade Grimm. That meant that the God of Light was near and his brother too.

An incandescent light illuminated nearby. It was like when Ruby used his eyes to fade Grimm. That meant that the God of Light was close as was his brother along with Salem and Ozma. There was no time to lose. The opportunity to change everything was fading.

I ran as fast as I could with the wound stabbing in my side. I looked sideways at the wound and my cloak was soaked in blood. My vision was blurred, but I couldn't stop.

I reached a stone staircase and at the bottom of it a scene was taking place. There were the Brothers, each in their dragon forms. Among them was Salem, as she was before her corruption ad on her knees with ashes in herhands; which could have been my anchor to take me to that moment since Ozma was there briefly.

"You monsters!" she screamed in rage. "Give him back to me! Give him back!"

She stood up and her hands sprouted a blue light that surrounded her as a shield as she stood in attack position. The God of Light rushed towards her. I knew what was about to happen.

"NO!" I screamed running towards them. I managed to stop the god with my sudden intrusion and at the same time catching the attention of Salem, who for a second stopped the magic.

I knew there was no choice, but doing so filled me with sorrow. She just wanted to get her beloved back, just like me when I lost Ruby. There were times when I wanted to kill myself, face Salem on a suicide mission or even join her, but Oscar somehow managed to calm me down. However, this was not the case with Salem, who had to go through that pain alone. A pain that I would end.

I pushed my knife firmly with my bloodstained hand. I couldn't fail. I couldn't afford to fail. The woman's eyes stared at me as I rushed towards her. She could have stopped me with her magic, but she just stared at me while I stabbed her flesh. I held her while my blade struck in her chest and she let out a quiet groan of pain.

"Go with Ozma," I whispered to her. "He is waiting for you."

She put a hand on my cheek and whispered with her last breath "Thank you."

Then she collapsed lifeless in my arms before I carefully placed her on the floor and watched silently to the woman who now wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. That woman, who in an already non-existent future would end the life of all Remnant, lay there in peace with an eternal smile on her lips. She would no longer be who would cause Beacon's Fall. She would no longer send Cinder to attack Mistral. Atlas would no longer fall into anarchy after the death of my father. Vacuo would no longer be razed by a sandstorm caused by Grimm. She wouldn't take my family and my Ruby anymore. She had to respond to the crimes she had not yet committed, but there was no choice, and that was going to be my burden in my last moments of life.

I must have lost a lot of blood, because my legs faltered and I fell to the ground, before being caught and laid on the ground by some hands that somehow made me feel calm. My eyes only saw the dark sky that covered us with a moon that was not shattered, but whole.

The faces without eyes, mouths and noses of the Brothers entered my fading visual field.

"There was no other way to avoid the future where I came from," I said as I felt my life vanish. "I regret that I had to resort to what you witnessed."

The gods looked at each other with their blank faces and, without saying a word, took my only hand.

In front of my eyes passed images that I could clearly hear: it was my life going before my eyes. My birth with the look of my mother, Alice, lamenting about having to get away from her. My childhood in Aztlan. When I met her and the years we spent together without knowing about our relationship before her death at the hands of the Soul Reaper. My training with Qrow. My life in Beacon before it fell. When I met Ruby. My fateful fight against the Reaper. My first kiss with Ruby and the night of our first time. The time we spent together. The Battle for Beacon. My trip to Atlas to see me with my father. My trip to Mistral. Hell, there were many things to remember that happened quickly. The more I saw, I realized that I had a good life despite the last moments. I had a family that loved me just as I loved them. Even in spite of remembering the final defeat with the death of the gods, I no longer felt bad about it, since it was now part of a future that would no longer happen.

The count of my life is over. Although it seemed that it was hours I saw, in the end it was only seconds.

"What a calamity I was about to commit brother," the God of Light exclaimed sadly, but his brother comforted him with a hand on his shoulder.

"That we were about to commit, actually. We should thank Kaiden, this brave warrior from another time, who risked everything to prevent our mistakes."

"Certainly," Luz nodded and looked at me. "This warrior saved the world regardless of his injuries."

He was placing his hand on my body soaked in blood when I stopped him.

"No," my voice sounded weak. "I want to rest. Even if my wounds healed and I could live, everything I loved doesn't exist and I don't know if it will ever exist when changing history. I just want to meet Ruby, no matter if her soul is no longer in this world yet."

Even if the Brothers' faces were blank, I could see that they looked at each other with grief.

"Understood," said the God of Darkness placing his hand on my chest. "Then I myself will ensure that you rest, at least until your soul is ready to meet the versions of the people you met on your journey."

The idea made me smile, which I hadn't done in a long time. Thinking that I would find Ruby in another life asked me a thousand questions no matter that I was dying at that moment. What would she be like in that life? Would it be the same as the one I knew? Would we feel the same for each other as before?

My eyes weighed.

"Rest," said the God of Light. "Your time is running out, but your legacy is not. Your name will be blessed the moment you return. That is our oath."

The darkness hugged me. My body could no longer move. Still, I had only one thought that was lost in space and time.

'See you soon, Ruby.'

And that's how I close my eyes to never open them again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Thousands of year later…**_

Vale.

It is the first time that I come to this city and I was impressed with the great difference that there was with Atlas in addition to the wonderful weather there is. Not that I complained about my motherland since the cold weather allows me to enjoy a good coffee, but there was nothing like that city.

By the way, my name is Kaiden Ironwood, son of James and Alice.

I am visiting the country because my dad comes to visit his friend Ozpin, rector of Beacon University. My mom stayed at home because her job and thought it would be a good idea for me to go with him and see my educational options, even if it meant being away from home.

The truth is that the curricula and facilities of the university were interesting as the areas of techno magic. Even if I still had two years before finishing my studies, I already wanted to try my luck there.

For now I was walking through the city in what my dad was with his affairs. I couldn't help the smell of street food stalls with every delight they offered. Even having my budget for the trip, I had to control myself and not spend everything on the first day. Still, I bought a hot dog to appease my hunger while resting in the park.

That green is incredible. Atlas had spring, but not as much as Vale; although they had told me that Mistral was more vivid. I took out my cell phone and sent a picture to my mother. She responded with a smiley emoji.

I still remember history that my parents told me about the day my parents introduced me to the god of Light for the baptism of my name. At first they were going to call me "Cristoph" (can you believe it?), But they changed their minds when something happened.

They arrived at the sanctuary in the Domain of Light as everyone did to bless their children along with their offerings.

Just when they were before the God of Light, the God of Darkness also appeared. My parents were alarmed for a second before the being of light reassured them.

"There is nothing to fear," my parents told me that the dark god told them. "We have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

They both laid their hands on my forehead gave me their blessing.

"Welcome back, Kaiden," they both said in unison. "That in this life you find everything you thought lost and live prosperously."

Obviously none of my parents dared to correct the gods, so I kept that name; and I'm sincerely glad because it's cooler than Cristoph.

Well, I've had a good life since then. Good grades. Good friends in Atlas. An affectionate family with a father who is a security contractor and a mother who is a teacher. I still do not understand the part of recovering what I thought was lost, but I will know one day that I decide to visit the God of Light to his domain.

For now I prefer to enjoy a quiet day in Vale. Or so I thought when I realized that something was moving on my feet. When I peeked out from under the bench, it was my surprise to find a corgi looking at me with emotion as he wagged his butt while trying to move his short tail.

"Hello, little friend," I greet the dog, containing my excitement of seeing something so cute.

He barks in response and approaches the edge of the bench to try to climb, although he does not succeed no matter how hard he tries. My heart couldn't bear to see him suffer like this and I helped him, placing him beside me.

One of my dreams was to have a dog, but the apartment where I live does not allow pets. If everything went on a dad's contract with the Schnee Pharmaceuticals, we could move to a home of our own. There was hardly that possibility, I began to investigate several types of pets, but now I was sure that a corgi would be the best.

The dog stares at me. I realized that I was really looking at the hot dog next to me; I was surprised that he hadn't pounced on it while he had the chance. I broke a piece of the sausage and gave it to my new friend, who ate it with pleasure. It is then that I notice the plaque on his collar.

"What's your name, buddy?" I'm about to see the name of the corgi when a voice behind me caught my attention.

"Zwei! Where are you?"

The now identified Zwei leans on the wooden back and barked happily at the source of the voice. Before I could turn to see who it was, someone was already surrounding the bench.

"Here you are!" A girl exclaimed. "I only take your eyes off a second and you go to who knows where."

She's dressed in a red hoodie with a black skirt and sneakers, matching her short dark hair with red highlights on the tips. What caught my attention the most were her silver eyes. Not gray as some I know, but a silver that seemed as if they were going to dazzle me in any second.

"Sorry if my dog caused you problems," the girl apologizes.

"No no no. Not at all. He's a good boy," I say, stroking the head of the corgi. "He has been good company."

"I see," she says. "Are you from around here?"

"From Atlas, actually," I answer.

"Oh! I've always wanted to go there!" She says excited. "There they are always at the forefront of magical and technological innovations."

"Well, I'm more of techno magic. I'm interested in that department at Beacon University."

"Beacon University is the best!" The girl exclaimed. "My sister Yang was admitted there with her friends Weiss and Blake ... well, she is not my sister-sister but my half sister. She is the daughter of my father's first wife before she came out but she is great along with Aunt Vernal and I don't know why I'm telling you all this better I shut up. "

Her face was as red as his sweatshirt, something I found really cute.

"It's fine. You're very communicative and I like that. I'm Kaiden, by the way."

"Ruby," the girl replied with a shy smile. "Well, I don't want to take your time. It was a pleasure, Kaiden, and thanks for taking care of Zwei."

"You're welcome." I ducked and the corgi head appeared, "And you stop getting in trouble, friend."

Zwei then approached my leg and pulled my pants as he whined.

"I think he wants you to come with us," Ruby said as her face remained flushed. "Well, if it doesn't bother you. Maybe I can show you the city."

I don't know why, but the proposal coming from her somehow made me happy; as if I had longed for it even before I knew it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is really fun to walk in Vale accompanied by someone like Ruby. She showed me good places that did not appear on the city's web pages, such as the ice cream shop near the docks, shops with products at good prices, and even a place where you could buy freshly made cookies.

However, I think what I enjoy most is talking with Ruby. She is nice, kind, funny, somewhat clumsy but I forgot that with that smile that made me feel good.

Walking next to her felt natural, as I said I would have done before.

We were both so engrossed talking about a video game that we didn't see a huge crack that was in front of us on the sidewalk. I saw it at the last moment and dodged it, but it was late for Ruby and she tripped over it. I acted quickly to grab her hand and pull her towards me, earning a happy bark from Zwei. By the time I realized, she was right next to me and her face was dangerously close to mine.

"Are you alright?" I asked, smelling the sweet fragrance that came from her.

"Yes, thanks for the save," she responds softly. "Sometimes I am very clumsy."

"Well, then you can hold my hand if you want," my face starts to burn as soon as I said these words. "So I hold you if you stumble again."

"Thank you," she whispers, with such tenderness that made my heart pound.

We recomposed ourselves and continued walking together, while we continued to throw discreet glances at each other and Zwei walks happily between us.

This feeling was driving me crazy. I barely knew Ruby but somehow I felt that I could be myself with her. The feeling of our hands together was so warm that it seemed familiar.

When I turned to see her again, I find myself again with those silver eyes while she gave me a smile that made me think that I had seen her before, as if it were an image that has endured time and space since a past life. I can't help returning the gesture and squeeze her warm hand as we head to our next destination.

Nobody knows what the future holds, but I definitely look forward to returning to Vale to apply for Beacon University and seeing this particular silver-eyed girl again.

* * *

**I know you've missed me so I made this :)**

**I've been having this story for a while while thinking a possible finale for RWBY. I hope you enjoy it and it calms your hunger for more stories of mine.**

**Remember I'll be back when Vol 7 is over.**

**By the way, I'm already checking the drafts for the first chapters ;)**

**See you soon!**


End file.
